


It looked like a closet, but it wasn't

by CatherineParker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tight Spaces, Trapped, Trapped In A Closet, closet, trapped togeher trope, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It had been only half an hour until regular closing time, so Emma had considered half an hour with limited space - and Regina - the better option. Come on, how hard could it be? Emma was glad, that Regina was not able to see the miserable expression, that settled on her features as she realized her fatal mistake.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

"Miss Sw-"

There was only that much light in the small, tiny room before the door closed with a soft click behind them, that Emma could press her hand over Regina's mouth as complete darkness engulfed them.

Emma should have known in the first place, that it was a bad idea, to take a 'quick' look in Gold's shop for hints that the creepy guy was hiding something, as soon as she had spotted the Mayor, walking towards her. Smiling.

She should have known, that it _never_ meant any good, when Regina and she were agreeing on something, it should have made her suspicious, but Regina had flashed her all white teeth smirk and mumbled something about that Emma hadn't the guts to go after what _she_ wanted and bang Regina had her once more, where _she_ wanted. _Tricky little evil bit-._

Now, Storybrooke's Sheriff and the town's respectable Mayor, were hiding in the tiniest of all rooms in Mr. Gold's pawnshop. It had not only taken about five minutes for Gold to return, ruining their glorious plan in a stuttering heartbeat. Leaving Emma with only two possible options: face Mr. Gold and explain her sudden appearance in his once locked shop as well as the attendance of the Mayor **or** pushing Regina backwards into the room they were now standing in and wait until he left the shop for good. It had been only half an hour until regular closing time, so Emma had considered half an hour with limited space - and Regina - the better option. _Come on, how hard could it be?_ Emma was glad, that the mayor was not able to see the miserable expression, that settled on her features as she realized her fatal mistake.

It wasn't the only realization Emma had in that moment as she quickly pulled back the hand, that was still pressing tightly against Regina's mouth. She tried to ignore the tingling sensation spreading through her fingers where the Mayor's soft lips had been only seconds ago. Emma shifted uncomfortably and her thigh brushed up against the Mayor's. _Was that a moan? Oh boy.._

Regina cleared her throat. "So..," the Mayor began, only to be shushed by Emma for being too loud.

"Don't you dare to shush me!" To the Sheriff's relief, much quieter now. Emma rolled her eyes, only to realize, that the Mayor would hardly see it in the dark - and the gesture somewhat lost of its usual appeal.

"We need to be quiet," Emma whispered, "if Gold finds us here, you, me - in his closet - I don't want to imagine that conversation!" Emma ran her hand across her forehead. She was starting to sweat. _Was air conditioning in a closet too much to ask for?_

As if on cue Emma felt Regina shifting slightly, the silken material of her blouse brushing against the suddenly all too thin fabric of her tank-top. She bit her lip hard, to suppress the shallow gasp of pleasure, that was trying to escape her throat.

Then she heard something falling to the floor, welcoming the distraction to no end.

"What was that?"

"My blazer, Miss Swan."

"Your blazer?" Emma croaked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well dear, if you haven't noticed, it's getting unbearable _hot_ in here."

"Hot?"

"Uhmm."

When exactly had she lost the ability to form coherent sentences, Emma wondered. Before she had made the Mayor accidentally moan or after Regina's chest had pressed so deliciously against her own, intimately aware that the peaks had hardened at the contact. She groaned in frustration at her body's harsh betrayal.

"Are you unwell, Miss Swan?" Regina purred, and Emma shivered at the sound.

"I'm fine! More than fine!"

Emma realized too late, that she was talking _too fast_ and _too much_. Even in the darkness, she could practically see the Mayor raising a brow at her.

"Fine." She repeated, trying to get a grip.

In the distance both of them heard the loud sound of the front door closing and then a key turning in the lock. Mr. Gold had left the shop.

"Thank god!" Emma breathed out. "Now let's get out of this hellhole." She tried to reach behind her for the doorknob, but couldn't grasp it from the awkward ankle.

"Madame Mayor," Emma took a breath, "could you open the door please, I can't reach it."

Regina chuckled and stepped closer to her, "with pleasure my dear."

Emma's hairs stood on end.

Only a moment later, Regina was pressing with full body contact into her and Emma was getting dizzy from their closeness. The Mayor's scent was intoxicating, as the brunette reached for the doorknob and Emma heard her shifting it. She counted the seconds in her head and tried to concentrate on anything else than the Mayor's perfume.

Regina moved her head slightly to the side, soft lips brushing faintly over the by now oversensitive skin of Emma's neck, and whispered in her ear,

"The door is locked."


	2. It looked like a closet, but it wasn't..

Emma stood frozen to the spot, not daring to move the slightest bit. Regina hadn't moved away either and was still pressing far too tightly against her. Oh no this must be a terrible joke, it just couldn't be. Emma closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Even in the darkness of the small confines they were trapped in, it brought at least a little order to her chaotic and well, yes, inappropriate thoughts, one shouldn't be having about the adopted mother of her son. Or the Mayor for that matter.

"Try harder." Emma forced out, trying herself very hard, to ignore the way Regina's curves melted into her body in all the right places.

"What do you think _am_ I doing Miss Swan? Softly stroking the handle and hoping that it will change its mind, if I'm nice and gentle?" The Mayor snapped, now furiously rattling at the doorknob, "Be assured, I want to get out of here as much as you do, to get to place where your distasteful, cheap perfume isn't assaulting my senses. And that better before I'm impaired for life!"

"Come on, it isn't that bad!"

"It smells like something has died in the liquid, before they filled it into a flacon!"

An offended huff was Emma's only reply - she knew they needed to focus now, before one of them was losing their patience for good and it would end with them going at each other's throats or even worse, other things. It seemed as if the temperature had increased further, if it was of the Mayor's closeness or the room itself, Emma couldn't say - or want to think about.

Sweat was running down her back, but at least Emma could tell that the Mayor was feeling the same. The damp skin of Regina's bare arms was brushing against her skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. The most serious problem, however, was the Mayor panting in her ear from the effort to open that damned door, it was just too much to take.

Emma felt her mouth go dry, as she couldn't do anything but listen to the Mayor's heavy, like while having sex, breathing. She was never prepared or willing before to have Regina that close or being in the position to actually hear these kind of sounds. She would have shuddered at the thought alone, were it not for Regina, forestalling any of her movements or, Emma mused, it could have to do with the moisture gathering in her panties, that had nothing to do with the dampness in the room. Oh god, screw me, Emma thought, sighing at her bodily reactions, she wasn't able to control no matter how badly she wanted to.

The Mayor had stopped rattling at the door and leaned backwards, away from her. Emma could practically feel Regina's eyes on her, "I'd rather not do that," the Mayor's voice was sweet as sugar, "at least I suggest we find a way out of here first."

"What?" Emma shrieked, startled.

"Have you not just _begged_ me to... hm.. how did you put it, screw you?"

Emma swallowed, hard. No, there was absolutely no way, she had said that out loud. She panicked. _Had she? Fuck!_

"Language, Miss Swan. Language."

 _Jesus! Again!_ Emma felt she was losing it and she hated it more and more that it was Regina on the receiving end, probably smirking wickedly right now, of all people, she must be locked up with the woman that unnerved her the most? That damn woman, when they got out of here she would-

"You would like that, wouldn't you Miss Swan?" Regina purred, her voice had dropped a few shades deeper and Emma felt her bodily reaction deep down in her belly at the Mayor's tone as if on cue. Regina took an impossible step closer, violating her utmost private space without hesitation until it was nonexistent, a firm, mayoral thigh shifting between her jeans-clad legs. Emma didn't stand a chance as the moan ripped from her dry throat at a not so unintended thrust of the Mayor's thigh.

Hearing no other vocal reply, than the one proving her point, forthcoming, Regina continued, "I believe, you would like that very much, Miss Swan." She was purring again and Emma's breath caught in her throat. "And here I was, thinking, your reasons for your constant irrational behavior had other significant causes." The Mayor moved her thigh again, inflicting another quiet sound to escape Emma's lips.

"Regina." Emma breathed, barely a whisper. She tried with all she had left to ignore the playful tone in the Mayor's voice as well as the sudden urge to push Regina up against the wall and make the uptight woman come undone beneath her fingers. No, this just couldn't be happening. Not here. And not with the Mayor for gods sake - Henry's adopted mother! She hated the woman and was in no way possible attracted to her - or aroused! Right? Emma tried to lean back, but only with limited success. Taking an unsteady breath, before she trusted herself enough to speak. "Let us find a way out of here and then we'll talk about.. this." A pause. "Maybe."

The Mayor only chuckled. _Oh, how much she hated that self-righteous sound and this woman who was so full of herself._ Emma concentrated on her hate and suppressed all the unwelcome sensations trying to overwhelm her so most recently. _Maybe it was only the small room and the heat messing with her senses? Lack of air? Let it be that, please!_

"I think it's safe to turn on the light now. It's unlikely to be seen from outside." Emma tried to sound casually, as if her panties weren't soaked and the Mayor and she weren't so close to fucking each other senseless.

"Mhmm," came Regina's reply, clearly unimpressed. Emma took it as a the motivated yes she was hoping for and began to search the walls, exploring with her hands to find a light switch. There better be one.

"Try if you can find anything in your vicinity," she encouraged the Mayor and felt Regina moving after a long moment, obviously for once, doing her bidding.

There were several boxes of different sizes on the floor next to them, some still filled, others empty and obviously only quickly discarded in the small room to be out of the way. Emma leaned further forwards, trying to reach a spot on the wall farther away as she tripped and staggered. She waved her arms in an ungraceful effort to keep her balance and not to fall heavily on the boxes. She reached for anything to hold onto.

"This," Regina took a deep breath, drawing attention to the hand on her breast, "is not it."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma took notice of the barely audible click just a mere second, before the closet was lit brightly by a single bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Madame Mayor, I-"

"I believe the time for formalities was over as soon as you started fondling my breast."

Emma's eyes went wide at the Mayor's accusation. "Wait a minute! I did no such thing!" Taking a breath, that did nothing to calm her nerves, Emma continued, "I just _accidently_ placed my hand there to gain my balance!"

"Of course, Miss Swan." Regina raised a brow in sheer disbelief, "does that actually sound plausible to your own ears?"

"Oh for heavens sake – I can't stand it. You are so full of yourself. I guess there is somebody badly in need for a reality check!" Emma looked pointedly at Regina, making sure that she was getting it. One could never be sure with the Mayor, she only saw what she wanted to see.

Regina snorted, "If somebody needs a reality check dear, than it's certainly not me."

Emma could tell by the Mayor's tone that she was more than a bit agitated. She wondered if it was because Regina realized that she would loose their argument or if she had enjoyed the touch and was now unsettled by the realization? At the thought, Emma couldn't help the smile that settled on her lips. Not that she actually tried to hide it. Her eyes met Regina's dark ones expectantly.

"And why, Madame Mayor, would that be? Please, do tell."

Regina said nothing and Emma's grin only broadened. The moment of silence stretched on, before the Mayor's gaze traveled ever so slowly down to her chest, Emma's eyes followed.

An unbecoming squeak ripped from Emma's throat as she very self-consciously snapped her hand away and let finally go of the Mayor's soft flesh. The top button was hanging on a thread now.

The blush of embarrassment burnt hot on her cheeks. "You found the switch!" Emma exclaimed, desperately in need to stir the conversation away from the older woman's ample bosom and her growing shame.

"Indeed."

"That's great!" The high-pitched tone of her own voice was beginning to make her nervous.

"Miss Swan."

"Yeah?"

"My face is up here!"

Emma's head shot up to attention, "Right."

But then she wished she hadn't because, the Mayor's knowing smirk was evil. Pure evil.

"Sheriff," Regina had adopted to a sing-song tone, that made Emma's skin crawl. "I'd like to discuss our relationship. It's rather unlikely, but maybe – we do find a way to ... get along."

Emma could see, that the Mayor was on a mission and she wasn't at all sure, if she was going to survive it.

"Do you really think.." Emma croaked, forcing herself to clear her throat - and at least save some of her dignity, ".. that now is the right time and place to do that?"

Regina stepped suddenly closer and Emma could instantly feel the relentless heat from the Mayor's body seeping through the light fabric of her tank-top, "Oh I think it is the perfect time and place for that." The Mayor was purring again, and damn she couldn't deny how sexy it sounded or the way her body once more traitorously reacted to it.

Emma hadn't had time to scold her body silently for any more betrayals, as the Mayor pinned her up against the door, that had started all this mess.

Regina's fingers were trailing over her stomach, then fiddling with the top-button of her jeans, "Didn't you just say you wanted to talk?" Emma croaked, absolutely in no position to stop the Mayor's exploring hands.

"I do believe that actions speak louder than words, Miss Swan," Regina breathed against her lips, as her fingers found their way into Emma's pants. The throaty sound of her low chuckle was almost drowned out by the moan, Emma wasn't able to hold back as the Mayor's fingernails scratched slightly over the damp fabric of her panties.

Emma knew she should resist her, but she just couldn't. This was wrong, so unbelievable fucking wrong, but if felt far too right to stop now. _She was so weak._

Regina's breath brushed faintly against her lips, "And the moist evidence I just discovered suggests, that your mind is not necessarily following our conversation." The Mayor proved her point by moving her fingers again, this time adding more pressure. Another, pitiful moan left Emma's mouth, pressing herself unconsciously harder against the Mayor's hand. "But perhaps I am wrong in that regard Sheriff?" Regina's voice was soft and taunting and Emma knew that she never would live through this. Regina had formulated it as question, but the answer was already coating the brunette's fingers, so Emma couldn't even deny it.

Still, Emma tried. She tried with all she had to ignore the feeling of Regina's teasing fingers, now moving in patternless circles over her soaked underwear. She fought badly to contain the gasps of pleasure the Mayor inflicted with her touch and not to lean more into the woman than she already was. All the good resolutions were thrown overboard, however, as the Mayor's fingers pushed beneath the cotton material and - finally slid home. "Oh god!"

The older woman smirked against her lips and whispered, "Mayor will suffice Miss Swan," then closed the distance between them, to capture Emma's lips in a bruising kiss.

With the last thrust of Regina's hand, white stars blossomed beneath her eyelids as the Mayor of Storybrooke made her come ungracefully in her pants. Minutes passed before Emma regained her senses, noticing that Regina was now straddling her waist and they were laying in the corridor of the empty pawnshop. Not only Emma had given in to the Mayor's demanding nature, but also, eventually, the door.

The Mayor stood, smoothing out some not existing wrinkles on her skirt, then directly turned to leave.

Emma stared after the brunette in shock. She couldn't just leave now. "Regina.. don't you think we should talk about.. this?"

The Mayor turned on her heel, a puzzled look crossing her features, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Swan."

"Come on Regina we both know exactly what I'm talking about." _This woman..-_

Regina stepped closer, eliminating the distance between them. She gracefully bend down to speak in the Sheriffs ear, "Has nobody ever told you that things that happen in a closet, stay in the closet?" The Mayor leaned slightly back on her heels to look at her, arching a perfectly sculptured brow in challenge, daring her to disagree.

Emma regarded her carefully, taking her time as she considered her answer, "Certainly Regina, whatever."

A millisecond flash of surprise crossed the Mayor's face, before her usual satisfied smirk settled on dark red lips.

For a moment it seemed as if the brunette was going to say something else, but she suddenly stood and walked to the front door. Before she stepped out of the shop however, the Mayor paused and glanced back over her shoulder, "and Sheriff, don't forget to shut the door." She pointed to the closet they had spent the last hour in.

"It has no lock."


End file.
